mvwfandomcom-20200213-history
Terry Thorson
Vital Statistics Wrestler Name: Terry 'Thunder' Thorson Real Name: Terry Thorson Birthday: August 22, 1948 Hometown: Thunder Bay, ON Marital Status: Married Alignment: Face Height: 6' Weight: 229 Theme Music: "Thunderbird” by ZZ Top Wrestling Debut: October 6, 1968 (Montreal) MVW Debut: September 2, 1979 Debut Opp: Mr. Hyde Last Match: January 31, 1993 Last Opp: A.J., Andrew & Aaron Adams Style: Technician Finishing Move: Thunderstruck (belly-to-belly suplex) Favorite Moves: Weapon: Notable Feuds: Argonauts Image: Randy Savage Personal History Terry Thorson Jr. was born to Terry Sr. and Mary (Thompson) Thorson on August 22, 1948, in Thunder Bay, Ontario. He grew up watching Maple Leaf Wrestling out of Toronto. He went through the Catholic parochial system from St. Elizabeth School to St. Ignatius High School. He graduated in 1966. He married high school sweetheart Delilah Deacon on September 3, 1966. They left Thunder Bay to attend college at the University of Toronto, both majoring in Psychology. To help pay for his college expenses, he tried out for Maple Leaf Wrestling and earned a contract from Frank Tunney. Tunney was quite impressed and started to use Terry through several storylines involving Whipper Billy Watson between 1967 and 1969. He met Alex Lifeson from the newly-formed band Rush in summer 1969. The two became pretty close friends. After graduating with his Bachelor of Science in 1970, Terry began to emerge as a singles wrestler. He tried to re-ignite the British Empire Heavyweight Title between 1970 and 1973, but Tunney didn't believe it was a worthwhile venture for the organization. In response, he began to feud with Tiger Jeet Singh over MLW's version of the United States Heavyweight Title, even though the title was officially inactive during this time. By 1975, Terry had become frustrated with Tunney and his way of handling the territory. But in August 1972, Terry had signed a seven-year non-transferable contract with the MLW. He was unable to leave the MLW for any reason other than death until August 1979. Terry was stuck and very unhappy. But with two kids, Terry III (born 1965) and Derrick (born 1968), entering parochial schools, Terry needed the steady income. Much to the dismay of his fellow wrestlers, Terry made the Maple Leaf Gardens a hell on earth. He refused to be worked as a jobber. He demanded to be put in line for an NWA title shot. Those demands were never met. He continued to be jobbed to Singh and the Sheik along with many upstarts who wouldn't amount to much. Once August 1979 came around, Terry happily entered MLW headquarters and quit. He immediately packed the entire family and moved south to Memphis. Terry III was enrolled in Memphis Catholic High School. Derrick was enrolled in St. Dominic School. On September 2, 1979, Terry opened his MVW career in the midst of Mr. Hyde's match-winning streak. Terry quickly garnered the respect of the wrestlers in the MVW. He became known as one of the nicest Faces without the last name Adams. He wrestled in the MVW until January 1993. After twenty-four years in the ring, he decided to retire and be able to spend more time with his grandchildren. The family lived in Memphis until 1989. With the expansion northward and the success of the Bootheel Circuit, he and Delilah relocated to Union City, TN, where he tried to work his magic with Union City High School and WCMT AM 1410 to host and broadcast Bootheel Circuit wrestling cards. His efforts failed. However, he joined the Board of Directors as the Bootheel Circuit Commissioner. He kept his home base in Union City until the Circuit failed. In 2008, Delilah was diagnosed with stage III Hodgkin's lymphoma. Terry moved back to Memphis so that she could receive treatment at The Med. Delilah died on February 16, 2010. Terry had never left her side during her illness. When she died, she was surrounded by her husband, her two sons and seven of their eight grandchildren. The oldest of the grandchildren was absent because she had gone into labor the night before with Terry and Delilah's first great-grandchild, Evita Delilah Marie Thorson. Terry picked up the pieces from the devestation that Delilah's disease and treatment had caused. He moved back to Union City in July and is working in the Tire and Lube Center at the Walmart Supercenter there. He continues to regale his co-workers and customers with his stories and antics in the ring. Title History Title # Won From Lost To Arkansas State Heavyweight Title 1 Mr. Hyde (July 18, 1980) 'Excellent' Xavier Cross (October 31, 1980) Arkansas State Heavyweight Title 2 Hank Marshall (January 30, 1981) Good Time Charlie (March 20, 1981) See also Norsemen before April 1981 Category:Faces Category:Wrestlers Category:Managers Category:Board of Directors